


Essence of Life

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Snapshots [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has an aversion to blood for a good reason, Gabriel just can't stand to see Sam bleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essence of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Table: #1-Elemental  
> Prompt #19: Blood  
> Spoilers: None

Gabriel wasn't the squeamish sort, never has been but especially not since becoming Pagan. Blood was too instrumental to those Gods and was more a tool then anything to be intimidated by. So no, blood didn't bother Gabriel(except when it painted the walls and halls and floors of an illusion shrouded hotel).

This, though, for some reason _this_ bothered him. It was a little thing, but it happened in slow motion as he watched the paper slide across Sam's finger too quickly and become like a blade. Sam hissed sharply, suddenly, and blood welled to drip with a swiftness that had the hunter scrambling for a tissue to wrap it with.

It was just a little thing but Gabriel felt vaguely sick to his stomach as Dean teased his little brother about maybe needing a band-aid. He shook it off as a bad taco, forgetting that angels didn't get sore stomachs and that he hadn't actually eaten any tacos.

The feeling came again when Gabriel got to witness his first time watching Sam be stitched up by Dean. The injury wasn't life threatening, which is why he was being forced to watch since both brothers refused to let their angels heal them unless it came to that point. Something about wanting to heal like humans. Frankly, neither Gabriel nor Castiel approved of that decision but it was impossible to sway the Winchesters.

So Gabriel watched, leaning against the wall by the bed and arms crossed while Sam suppressed the occasional flinch. There was a bottle of alcohol and a bunch of bloody, wadded up paper towels next to them. Gabriel couldn't help the way his eyes would stray toward the red stained towels or how his stomach felt like it was twisting inside his vessel.

As soon as Dean finished, Gabriel snapped away the mess they'd made and felt a bit better once he'd banished the bloodied rags. Then Sam smiled at him and he wasted no time kissing his human, the thrum of a strong heartbeat beneath his fingers stilling the movement of unease in himself. When they had sex that night it took everything he had not to heal Sam and he was careful to avoid the wound in all his movements.

It wasn't long after that when Gabriel began to wonder if he was developing a fear of blood somehow and wouldn't that be mortifying. But then on the next hunt, Dean was the one who got hurt, it was only a minor head cut but those bled more anyway and Gabriel was relieved to notice that none of those feelings from before surfaced. Instead he watched as Castiel appeared unusually restless while Sam cleaned and bandaged the injury, his intense blue eyes following every move the humans made.

The realization hit Gabriel the following night, when Sam was sprawled out next to him on the bed, comfortably asleep after a pretty spectacular(if he did say so himself) bout of sex. He was tracing the slowly healing mark of Sam's earlier slash(it'll scar over into a raised line, he knew), thinking of the blood from that time and the sickness came back.

He pressed his palm over the area and realized it wasn't blood itself that so unsettled him, it was _Sam's_ blood. Because blood is what keeps humans alive and they're not supposed to lose it.

Because if humans lose too much of it they'll die.

And Gabriel knew he won't be able to stand it if Sam died.

The hunter shifted under his touch and cracked sleepy hazel eyes to peer at him with. "Stop worrying, Gabriel." his voice was think and rough and Gabriel loved that sound.

"I don't want you to die." Gabriel said in return, as terrified and honest as he was the first time he told Sam he loved him.

Sam gave him a smile, soft and glowing. "You promised me forever, didn't you?"

Gabriel nodded because it was true, he had and would do anything to keep that promise.

Rolling onto his side, Sam took Gabriel's hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. "Then stop worrying. Even once I do die we'll still be together in my Heaven, right?"

And that gave Gabriel pause because honestly? He hadn't really thought that far ahead. He offered forever but was sure that would only last for as long as Sam would want him. He hadn't really dared to think Sam would _want_ to be with him forever, together in Heaven.

Sam must follow his thought, sly hunter that he is, because he laughed happily. "See? Nothing to worry about. We'll be together always."

Gabriel closed his eyes and smiled helplessly as a totally different feeling shook his stomach and heart. It felt like happiness and he much preferred this sensation over the other.

"Love you, Gabe." Sam said, already fading slowly back to sleep.

"Love you too, Sammy."

The next time Sam got hurt, the sight of his blood still made Gabriel's heart work a little faster but the ill feeling didn't return.


End file.
